


Teacher, Teacher

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Sweet Pea is ready for date night but Lavender decided to surprise him to something a little different than dinner and a movie...(Roleplay for Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020)
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second installment of Winter Riverdale Bingo Kink Edition! This only took me two days to write and thanks to the quarantine I have nothing better to do with my life. I work at a daycare center so we're closed with the schools and don't reopen until April. I'm getting a lot of writing done between now and then! Please enjoy!
> 
> Sweet Pea and Lavender are in their early twenties. I aged up because I imagine teenage Sweet Pea is not nearly this good with roleplay or aftercare. 
> 
> Warnings: Sexual roleplay, Teacher/Student roleplay, Oral, Deepthroating, Anal, Vaginal sex, Dirty talk, Hair pulling, Unprotected sex, Rough sex.

“What is taking you so long, Shanna?” Sweet Pea’s annoyed voice echoed in the trailer from the couch in the living room. In their bedroom Shanna (aka Lavender as she was more known as) was getting dressed for their date night….what he didn’t know was just what she had in mind for their supposed date. Thinking she wanted dinner and a movie, Sweet Pea had already made reservations and bought the movie tickets. However, if she took much longer then they’d be late to both. 

“I’m almost done!” She called back as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. This had been something they had talked about off and on for months now and tonight was the night that she was going to dive right in. 

She was wearing a short pleated miniskirt that barely covered her bottom. A nearly see-through white button-up blouse with no bra underneath. It was too short, exposing a few inches of midriff. On her legs were thigh high stockings hooked to garters and a lacy black thong. Her hair was in pigtails making her look very Brittney circa 1998. Most thought she’d be too young to get the reference. But she wasn’t. 

Finally she put her highlighting brush down and walked out the door. She put one hand on the doorframe and cocked her hip to the side. “I’m ready.” She purred to him, voice sultry yet sinister. The tone she took whenever she was up to something naughty. 

Sweet Pea turned his head, jaw dropping at the sight of her before he got ahold of himself. His mouth closed and formed into a wide smirk. So  _ this _ was what was taking her so fucking long. It was well worth the wait...and the wasted money on tickets to a movie they most definitely were not going to see. 

He pat his thigh with one hand adorned with his usual set of rings. “You’ve been a naughty girl, Miss Rhodes. Why don’t you come sit on your teacher’s lap?” 

Lav bounced over to him, plastering a look of innocence onto her face as she sat down on his lap. She blinked up at him with hide hazel eyes, pupils dilating with desire. Sweet Pea put his hand on her knee before slowly moving it upwards. It caressed the outside of her thigh, squeezing slightly before disappearing under the short fabric of her skirt. “Bend over.” 

The metal of his rings were cool on her warm skin, the sensation sending shocks of excitement up through her. She bit her lip, pretending to be disappointed. “But, Mr. Pea, what did I do to deserve punishment?” She asked, her voice thick with forced upset. 

His hand suddenly moved to grope her ass, the grip of his fingers tightening. “This skirt is entirely too short. Only bad girls wear outfits like this. Don’t you agree?” 

She got up and turned so that she was now laying across his lap. Her skirt had ridden up so that her bare cheeks were showing, the only thing providing any coverage was the thin strip of fabric from her thong. It was hardly visible. “So, this is for a dress code violation?” She asked, purposefully being obtuse. 

“Yes,” Sweet Pea said, his voice turning gravely and hard. “And what happens to bad girls who violate the rules?” 

“They get spanked.” Lavender answered, doing her damndest not to show how much she wanted him to hit her. What she didn’t particularly want though was for him to keep his rings on, the metal adding to the sting. 

Unfortunately for her, Sweet Pea was a little annoyed with wasting his money and decided she did deserve some  _ actual _ punishment for changing plans on him without informing him first. With one hand he pulled the skirt all the way up so it couldn’t protect her and with the other he smacked her hard. A red handprint almost immediately began to show on her light skin. 

Lav jumped, having not anticipated how hard he was going to hit. She let out a small whimper of pain that was ebbed with pleasure. A beautiful mixture of sensations. His hand reared back and he hit her a second time. “Who’s a bad girl?” He asked with the same dark tone. 

“I am, Mr. Pea.” She said, her voice toeing the line between a whine and a moan. The sound nearly made him go absolutely primal. One of his few weak spots that she actually did not know about. He managed to keep himself in control. 

“It's time for a math lesson. Start counting.” He said and she noticed something different in his voice. Something teetering on the edge of losing himself. She had to bite her lip in order to keep from smirking. She didn’t know about it before, but she sure as hell knew about it now. 

He hit her again, this time harder. Lav jumped a second time and tried not to squirm from the stinging of her skin. “That was number three.” She said, her voice the same as before. 

Sweet Pea took this as a taunt. He knew her all too well and he could always tell when she was pushing his buttons. He hit her even harder. Her ass would definitely be black and blue in a few hours. 

“Four.” Lav whimpered, and this time it was a literal sound that conveyed the pain she was in. He changed tactics, knowing if he pushed her any further then she’d have to tap out. Of course, he didn’t want that so he quickly back pedaled. His palm and fingers lovingly moved across her blistering skin gently. 

He did this a few times, feeling her relax on his legs. She knew the worst of the pain was over and that was all she needed to know in order to continue. Sweet Pea pulled her skirt back down, though it still didn’t cover the bright red skin of her lower buttock. “Now. Tell me what bad girls do really well?” 

This was really a question in disguise. In truth he was asking what she’d like to do next. If she wanted more foreplay of if she was ready to just simply fuck. He had no way of knowing just how far he had pushed her unless he asked in this subtle way. 

The purple haired girl turned to look at him, a grin on her lips. “Sucking teacher’s cock.” She said, voice nothing like the whimpering whines of before. 

Sweet Pea loved this answer most because what man didn’t love getting good head? He leaned back against the couch, the pads of his fingertips still brushing against the tender area he had just hurt. “Show me.” He demanded, taking back control of the scene. 

She slid off his lap in a languid motion to her knees. He spread his legs for her and she got between them like a good girl, nimble hands moving up to undo his pants and gently pull out his hard cock. She stroked it once before giving him a fake bashful look, “Mr. Pea is already standing at attention. Guess he likes bad girls.” 

“Enough talking.” He said, the smirk on his face turning into a scowl. He wouldn’t punish her again but he had to at least pretend that he would in order to stay in control. “Open that annoying mouth of yours and put it to good use.” 

Lav did as he said and opened her mouth wide for him. He put a hand on the back of her head and guided her downward so that he could put his dick into her mouth. A small grunt escaped him at suddenly being enveloped in her warmth. 

She didn’t take her eyes off of him, knowing how he almost demanded eye contact when she went down on him. The only acceptable time to close them was when he was cumming on her face. 

Lav took as much of him into her mouth as she could. The tip of his penis was pressed against the back of her throat as she worked her tongue swiftly along his shaft. Sweet Pea’s head leaned back and he let out a low groan. He used the hand that was on the back of her head to grab both pigtails tightly. 

His eyes stayed glued to hers as she began to bob her head, sucking hard while she continued to move her tongue. One of her hands reached for his scrotum and she gently began to massage his balls, causing a second moan to escape him. This one was much louder than the first. 

He bucked his hips, thrusting into her mouth and effectively choking her. Lav couldn’t help but gag, however she did not stop her ministrations. She increased her pace again, never breaking eye contact. 

“You enjoy sucking teacher’s cock? Taking the whole thing into your mouth like a dirty girl. I didn’t know I had such a whore in my class.” He said between grunts and other mixed sounds of pleasure. He thrusted his hips harder, “Teacher loves fucking your pretty little mouth.” 

Lav felt herself growing more and more aroused by his words. Tears pricked her eyes as he hit the back of her throat again and again, however she did not gag after the first time. It wasn’t long before he was cumming on her tongue. 

She licked him clean before sitting back on her legs, mouth open for him to see the white semen pooling on her tongue. He gave her a proud look, “you may swallow.” She quickly obeyed. 

Sweet Pea relaxed again against the sofa as he let go of her hair. Lavender continued to look up at him, “Mr. Pea, don’t I deserve a reward now?” She asked, wanting some kind of release from the intense emotions she was currently feeling. He couldn’t help but give his signature smirk in response. 

“Get up here and lay back.” He ordered, shifting to the edge. Lav got up and laid down, skirt pooling around her upper thighs. He looked at the display before him hungrily before running his hands up her legs again and spreading them as he settled between her thighs. 

She bit her lip to try and quell her anticipation. It did not help. His eyes flicked up at her as his thumbs rubbed circles in her inner thighs. “I’m so wet for you, Mr. Pea.” She said, hoping it would urge him to take action instead of just taunting her with his touch. 

His smirk only grew as his hands disappeared under the fabric of her skirt, only reappearing once they had grasped the elastic of her thong and pulled the thin lace down. She quickly adjusted her position so he could take them off of her fully. They clung to her left ankle and were promptly forgotten about. 

He hiked her skirt up so it was around her waist in order to see her spread out before him. His head lowered and he gently kissed up each thigh, switching between the left and right periodically until she was whining with a silent plea for him to kiss something a bit more sensual. 

Sweet Pea finally obliged and ran a circle around her clit with his tongue slowly. Lav was gripping the edge of the couch so hard that her knuckles were turning white, a needy mewl coming out of her mouth. 

His tongue moved further south as his thumb continued to rub her clit. It teased the entrance to her pussy, going in slowly before coming out quickly. A moan came out of her then and she couldn’t stop the light movement of her hips, wanting to feel more, needing to feel more before she went absolutely insane. 

He allowed this, not stopping her movements for once as he could tell how worked up she was. Punishment  _ always _ made her so fucking needy. Not that he minded in the slightest. Sweet Pea increased the speed of his tongue, fucking her with it thoroughly as his thumb rubbed faster. 

Lav’s grip on the couch somehow tightened even more as her toes curled at the sensation of the incoming orgasm. Her vision began to grow hazy as she cried out to him, “yes, teacher, eat me out just like that. You’re so good to me.  _ Oh my god!” _ She suddenly hit her peak when he switched places. His mouth was on her clitoris again, sucking and licking while two fingers pumped her core at an impossibly fast pace, faster than his hips could ever go. 

Wave after wave of mind number pleasure washed over her, her vision nearly going black with the sheer force of it. As she collapsed back into a puddle of  _ near _ satisfaction, he gingerly licked her clean before giving her his fingers to suck on. She did so eagerly, tasting herself on him and loving it.

“Mr. Pea isn’t giving up on my punishment already, is he?” She asked coyly, regaining a bit of strength back. His smile back to her was sly and mischievous. 

“No. Not quite yet.” He answered honestly as he sat back, pumping himself slowly to get himself ready for the next round. He was almost there. 

Lav sat up, an equally impish smirk. “Good. Because I want teacher to fill me up with so much cum that I have to change the sheets tomorrow because I couldn’t stop it from leaking out of me all night.” 

Sweet Pea tried not to laugh. He shook his head, snorting out a light chuckle. “Bend over then, Miss. Rhodes and I’ll see if I can fulfill that wish.” 

She rolled over onto her stomach before popping up onto her knees with her back arched. Her hips wiggled at him teasingly as he got up. He took his pants and boxers off before assuming the position. One foot was on the ground while the other leg was bent so his knee was on the seat of the couch. He ran his tip down her slit, running across both her pussy and up to her ass. 

“Should I make it a surprise as to where I fuck you first?” He asked, voice dangerously low. He knew where he’d go first, as for health reasons, but he wanted to taunt her nonetheless. 

“Hmm,” Lav hummed back at him, pretending to be deep in though. “Do bad girls deserve a warning beforehand?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

He let out a growl, “Not at all.” He said before suddenly pushing in past her labia. She whimpered at the sudden pleasure of him filling her up and stretching her out. He was the perfect amount of length and width to satisfy her. It was like they were a match made in heaven. 

Sweet Pea grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. He was slow, then fast, and then slow again. She was already coming undone from this, although what she really wanted was for him to just let loose. He was not about to do that though. Not without a bit of fun first. 

“Miss Rhodes, you’re so fucking tight around my fat cock.” He groaned, quickening his pace as he grabbed a fistfull of hair and yanked it. Lav moaned in response, pushing back against him in order to make his thrusts hit harder. 

“You were dripping wet for me before I even touched you, weren’t you?” He asked, not really expecting a coherent answer. Naturally, he only received another moan in response. “You’re such a dirty fucking girl. I want you to cum all over me so I can tear your ass apart.” 

Lav was reaching her climax again in no time as he picked up the pace for real this time. He was no longer slowing down periodically, pounding into her with only a modicum of restraint. He gave her hair another pull before reaching around to grasp her throat, pressing hard on her pressure points with his thumb and forefinger. 

She gasped out a strangled cry as she came. His thrusts grew arrhythmic and sloppy before he spilled into her. He pulled out and watched the cum drip out of her with amusement. He took his phone out of his pants pocket and took a quick close-up to save to his personal spank bank. 

Once he was satisfied with his work he laid back on the couch. “I’m not done with you yet, clean my dick up while I warm up that tight asshole of yours.” 

Lav listened as she moved on top of him. Her face was over his crotch as she straddled his head in a sixty-nine position. He kissed her clit sweetly, making her shudder. She grabbed the lube from the end table and handed it to him. Having sex in the living room was such a frequent occurrence that they more often than not left one out. 

She tenderly licked the head of his penis, tasting a mixture of their flavors. Sweet Pea put lube on his fingers and inserted one into her ass slowly. Lav bit back a moan as she licked down his shaft at the same speed, dragging her tongue down along the prominent vein there. 

He shuddered beneath her as he began moving his finger at a steady pace. She quickly relaxed, having been a fan of anal since the beginning. It never took long to get her ready to take him. His lips planted lazily kissed across her lips in order to further her torment. The saltiness of his own seed on his mouth now. Lav’s thighs were already starting to quake. Her downtime was always much shorter than his for obvious reasons. 

Her licks turned into kisses which turned into light sucking. Sweet Pea added a second finger as he felt himself starting to get hard again. She moved her mouth to his balls and began to suck on them instead, her hand lightly stroking his shaft. 

They were both ready for the next round in no time at all. A few minutes max before Lav was moving her hips against his hand and mouth and was nearly deepthroating him once more. “Get up.” Sweet Pea told her as he covered his cock with plenty of lubricant. 

“Reverse cowgirl?” She asked curiously, unsure of what position he wanted to take. In truth he had control no matter how they were poised. Even when she was on top he was the one doing most of the moving. 

Sweet Pea didn’t respond verbally. He gripped her hips as she was still facing away from him and placed them where he wanted. He jerked her down so his tip was pressed against her anus. “Reverse schoolgirl.” He finally said before thrusting up into her. 

Lav couldn’t help but wince at his size. It was a quick adjustment, one that he didn’t allow her the grace to have by stopping. He slammed her hips down on top of his, making the sound of their skin slapping reverberate off the thin walls. The pain from her spanking earlier returned with a quick jolt, though she paid it no mind.

He was controlling the majority of her movements, only allowing her to move her hips as fast as he wanted her to. His thrusts were deep, fast, and hard. He held himself back earlier so he could go all in now. Her ass was his favorite hole to fuck. 

“You like teacher’s dick up your ass, Miss Rhodes?” He asked, voice breathy instead of stony like before. He always lost quite a bit of concentration when he was inside her tightest orifice. “What’s a fucking slut you are. I bet you do this with all your teachers, don’t you?” 

She panted out a whiney moan, her eyes slipped shut as she bounced roughly. “No, Mr. Pea. Only you.” 

“Yea?” He hissed, “Not even Mr. Fogarty?” He smacked her ass at the coming lie. 

“He doesn’t get my asshole, Mr. Pea. Only you.” She said back as he pulled her down onto him even harder. Her entire body was shaking now as she reached down to trace rhythmic circles around her clit so she could come. Sweet Pea didn’t seem to notice. 

Sweet Pea was very pleased with her answer. Of course, he had forbidden Fangs from anal with his girlfriend so it wasn’t really a surprise per se. It was just nice to hear out loud. 

“Fuck,” He groaned in an exhale, already about to cum inside her again. He was currently pounding out most of the cum already within her core as it was leaking down onto him now.

Lavender was close as well, increasing the speed of her fingers exponentially until she came completely undone. Her moans were so loud that people right outside the trailer could probably hear them. Neighbors had certainly made  _ that _ complaint a few times. Neither cared enough to tone it down. 

Her muscles tightened around him and with one last thrust he also unraveled. A thick shot of cum spilled inside of her before he gently moved her off. 

Sweet Pea pulled her down on top of him and she turned over so their stomachs were touching. She rested her head on his chest as they both breathed heavily for a few minutes in order to catch their breaths. She was still trembling slightly and he could feel more cum spill out from her and drip onto his thigh. It was such a lewdly comforting sensation. 

His fingers trailed softly up and down her spine as she practically melted against him. Her head was on his chest, eyes closed while his other hand took out her pigtails so he could run his fingers through her hair. 

They bathed in the afterglow of the intense scene. Sweet Pea continued to kiss the crown of her head and lightly pet her, whispering words of praise to her for how well she did. She was nearly asleep when he finally stopped. 

“Come on, let’s fulfill your dream of ruining the sheets.” He said gently. 

Shanna giggled and sat up, scooting off of him so he could stand. She held her arms out to him cutely in a silent plea for him to pick her up. He smiled lovingly and gladly scooped her up in his strong arms and carried them to their unmade queen bed. 

He set her down, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to clean up. I’ll get you a rag.” He kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. After a few brief moments he came back, now completely naked, and cleaned her up himself after removing the rest of her clothing. 

Once satisfied with his work, he threw the dirty washcloths into the hamper and laid down beside her. Sweet Pea pulled her close so that they were spooning, his arm secured around her waist and face buried into her hair. 

Lav let out a sigh of content as all the tension left her body. His body heat was giving her all the warmth she needed as her eyes slid shut and she drifted off into slumber. Mr. Pea wasn’t far behind her...


End file.
